


Gift Exchange

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kidgemas 2020, making new traditions, present exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: As part of their first Christmas as a married couple, Pidge and Keith have made it their goal to create family traditions of their own. One of those traditions is to make one gift with their own hands to give the other.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidgemas Event started over on tumblr! Today's prompt is "Socks and Sweaters".

Pidge felt a little nervous as she retrieved a carefully wrapped parcel from beneath the tree. So many weeks of carefully cutting and then piecing things together had all led up to one moment: giving her husband the item she had crafted with her own two hands.

It was their first Christmas as a married couple and one of the things that had been recommended to them had been to form their own traditions to make the winter holiday a more personal event. Pidge and Keith had taken the suggestion to heart, sitting down and figuring out not only how they wanted to celebrate, but how to decorate their new home as well. One thing they decided was to exchange a single gift on Christmas eve – a gift which they needed to make instead of buy.

That had led Pidge down a twisting road of teaching herself how to sew, which only involved sneakily getting Keith's measurements and learning how pattern sizes worked, as well as a whole bunch of technical sewing terms which sometimes still tripped her up. In the end, she finished her project just in time and was fairly happy with the result.

As she turned back around, Keith met her eyes with a nervous look of his own. In his lap was a small red-and-green bag adorned with curly ribbon in the same colors.

“So,” Pidge began with a nervous lick of her lips. “Who gets to go first?”

“We could go at the same time?” Keith suggested, his tone unsure.

Pidge wordlessly expressed her agreement as she sat down next to her husband and thrust her gift in his direction, eliciting a chuckle from him as she misjudged her aim and practically threw it at his face.

“Easy, Pidge,” he said, taking the gift and handing over his own.

Pidge could feel her cheeks heat up. “Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just... I really hope you like it.”

Keith leaned over and kissed her forehead, his lips soft against her skin. “I hope you like yours too. It took me a while to get the process down correctly. Should we open them on three?”

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed.

“One...”

“Two...”

“Three.”

The sound of ripping and rustling paper filled the air as Keith and Pidge tore into their gifts, both eager to see what was hidden within. Soon, Pidge found herself holding a pair of green, wool-knit socks in her hands. There were few imperfections that she could see – a spot where one loop was pulled out too far, another spot where the pattern broke and had to be filled in – but they were clearly socks and looked perfectly warm and cozy.

She eagerly put them on and wiggled her toes in delight.

Keith, meanwhile, was marveling over the sweater that Pidge had made for him. The inside was lined with fleece to help keep him warm, while the outside was a thick cotton that was meant to look like the jacket he wore back when they first met.

Pidge bit back her natural impulse to ramble on about all of the mistakes and imperfections in the sweater she had sewn for him and how she would do better next time, but when she saw the expression of pure awe on Keith's face the words died in her throat.

“I love it,” Keith said after a moment, his voice thick with emotion. He tore his eyes away from his gift to look at Pidge instead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pidge replied and leaned in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
